KHR!: The Beginning
by HinaSoul
Summary: It all started when a certain oddball maniac Tsunayoshi appeared clad in his underwear that Akibara Shiyori realized things were going to be changing. Shiyori, a Vongola? This was the beginning, the start of it all. (YamamotoxOC) (Rating may change as story progresses)
1. No-Good Tsuna, The Odd One

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! or any of it's characters. I only own Shiyori. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A KHR! Story - Chapter One - No-Good-Tsuna, The Odd One**

Yet another day at Namimori Middle. Students happily fluttering about, worries buried in excitement to see their friends. It was quite peaceful at the beginning of the school day as students strolled into courtyard, chatting about drama, activities and other normal stuff kids would talk about these days.

"Oi! Shiyori-chan!"

Said girl turned around, her gray orbs turning to her friend through her red-trimmed glasses. Shiyori put up a small grin for her friend as he approached her. The tall male made a toothy grin at his best friend as he gave her a quick one-sided hug. She wasn't one to show a lot of affection, she was pretty reserved. As he let go, the girl gave a questioning look to his attire.

"You had early morning practice today?" Her voice was always so calm.

The baseball star was dressed from head to toe in his Namimori baseball uniform, while classes haven't even started yet. He grinned while throwing his fist into the air.

"Yosh! Our first game is coming up soon so we have to be ready! We're gonna win for sure!"

Shiyori nodded at her friend's enthusiasm. Walking in front of him, she made a swinging motion with her wrist, signaling him to follow her.

"I'll walk you to the lockers, then head to class from there."

After replying with a simple "okay", they went off. The giddy male talked up a storm about baseball while the quiet girl listened to his words. His bat was kept over his right shoulder.

"URAHHHHHHHH!"

"Eh?"

Shiyori turned her head away from her friend's chattering to see some boy with spiky brown hair, sporting nothing but blue boxers, falling from the sky. And no, she was sure she wasn't crazy as she took a double take on the commotion. As the boy landed, the girl recognized the boy to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as Namimori's "No-Good-Tsuna." His power landing caused one of the students to fly into the air, heading toward the pair's way.

"Takeshi." She pointed to the free falling student.

"Fly student." _Lame._

That was her glorious pun for a "fly ball". Yeah, she wasn't much of a comedian.

The honey-brown eyed baseball star's quick reflexes came in. He threw his bat to the side and caught the student just in time before he could hit the concrete floor. Shiyori recognized him as Mochida-sempai, a petty upper-classmen whom she never took interest in. They were both in the kendo club, him as the captain. She had always felt he didn't deserve the title. He stood there awhile on the ground as Yamamoto put him down for Mochida to recover from shock.

"Nice Catch!"

"As expected from our baseball team!"

"Yamamoto-kun!"

"Takeshi-kun!"

Compliments were aimed to Yamamoto Takeshi, Shiyori only realized now how respected he was.

"Ne, Shiyori-chan."

Her attention quickly set to him. "Huh?"

Yamamoto looked over at the odd, strange looking, unfamiliar Tsunayoshi.

"That guy," he stared, "isn't he in our class?"

I nodded to him. Mochida looked enraged at the half-naked boy as he made a horrible attempt to ask out Sasagawa Kyoko. In the end, she was scared by his barely-clothed form and ran away through the gates of the school. The upperclassman who was once on the ground now got up to punch Sawada straight into the face.

"Teme! Don't be rediculous you pervert," he had yelled out.

Whispers of the commotion began to come about. Where there were commotions and ruckus about the school, it was only a matter of time before the disciplinary commitee would appear.

[_Enter dark, creepy music here._] Hibari Kyouya had arrived.

Not wanting to be accused of being a part of the situation, Shiyori picked up Yamamoto's bat and pulled him toward the boys' locker room. He was still bewildered by Sawada's unfamiliar actions.

"Let's go, Takeshi. You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry and get changed."

After a few seconds he began walking with her to the locker room once more, chuckling to himself. Shiyori gave him an odd look. What was so funny about that whole situation? "No-Good-Tsuna" could have finally cracked and become crazy and forever be a maniac. An odd, creepy, underwear-clad maniac! Her eyes twitched a little at the thought of it.

They finally got to the locker room as Shiyori got curious as to what he was laughing at.

"Takeshi, what's so funny?"

He held in chuckled once more, louder this time. "N-Nothing Shiyori-chan."

The girl held a most annoyed glare at him. "Tell me."

He finally burst out laughing. After he stopped, he simply said,"Fly Student."

Shiyori held a passive look at first. Her face then proceded to turn to the slightest shade of pink which was pretty hard to see. She flicked him on the forehead and walked the other way to class in a huff, all while Yamamoto still continued in his laughter as he rubbed the small red mark on his forehead.

"Bakamoto," she muttered as he retreated into the locker room, still chuckling to himself. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.<em>

Shiyori was getting tired of all the mumbled conversation that was being spoken out through the class about the situation from earlier this morning. Boys and girls surrounded the poor Kyoko, comforting her about the whole commotion while insulting the spiky-haired brunette who scared her in the first place.

_Another sigh._

It was only a matter of time before he would finally crack from all those names, she thought as she stayed quiet. She looked out the window, getting lost in her own world. Not-so-muffled choruses of laughter quickly brought her out of her lala land. Looking at the classroom door, she saw the oh so famous topic that the class was talking about.

"Hey, it's underpants man," a guy yelled out while laughing.

"Nice confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Please go out with me!" A guy mocked.

"Ahhh she turned him down too!"

It's only a matter of time before he assassinated them all.

_Idiots._ Shiyori's gray irises wandered to the main victim of the situation. She wondered how the innocent, angel-like Sasagawa Kyoko was taking this all in. It was only bits and pieces of the conversation, but she made out Mochida-sempai challenging Tsuna to some kind of battle for "Kyoko's love" at lunch break behind the gym.

"Oi! Shiyori-chan~! Should we go too? Sounds exciting!"

She didn't notice that Yamamoto-with his signature bright, happy smile-was sitting next to her in his usual seat at all. She had almost forgotten about him.

Shiyori shrugged. Why not?

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the rather large vacant building behind the gym. It was mostly used for school festivals, club activities, and large ceremonies. Since there were none however, it was being used for the fight.<p>

"Where's that Sawada?!" Mochida yelled out.

Shiyori stood on the side with Yamamoto, a pissed look on her face. As of now, she absolutely loathed the guy that was supposed to be her smart upperclassmen and captain of the honorable kendo team.

"Look it's Sawada!" Everyone's eyes looked to the entrance of the building. It was in fact Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he looked different somehow. Something was off about him from before. He was less _odd. _Shiyori could not make the difference on his appearance.

"Let's do this," said Mochida as he got his kendo sword ready. He had the whole kendo uniform on and was at a whole advantage against the poor weirdo.

"Tsunayoshi-san." _Might as well make the chances more better_. He looked to her. "Take this." Shiyori went to the side and threw a kendo stick to Tsuna who caught it with shaking hands.

"Good luck, Tsuna," cheered Yamamoto.

He nodded and looked to Mochida.

It wasn't much of a fight seeing as Mochida was basically chasing Tsuna around the whole room. All of a sudden, Shiyori saw Tsuna's body fly back by Mochida hitting him with the bamboo sword. He stayed down for awhile until he rose back up.

The _odd_ Tsunayoshi was back. Dressed in boxers and nothing else.

"URAHHHH!" he yelled out as he jumped onto Mochida.

Hands gripped through the upperclassman's hair and pull them out one by one, leaving the poor guy bald. His "oddness" began to fade away to the eyes of Shiyori. His aura didn't seem so odd anymore.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tsuna looked down to the hairless head of the sempai under him. "D-Did I do this?!" he yelled out.

Yamamoto laughed as Shiyori looked away. Her eyes scrunched a bit as she looked at the window. Something just standing there. All she could make out from the figure was a big black fedora hat. It also had a small figure, like a baby. The sun shined behind the figure, fully showing off the rest of the features.

The baby's eyes lingered on Shiyori for a moment before nodding it's head at her. He then jumped off from the ledge of the window. The girl gasped and ran outside quickly, looking left and right.

'What could that have been,' she thought.

Walking back in, Yamamoto approached her," You okay Shiyori-chan? You ran out so suddenly."

She looked back before turning to Yamamoto again. "It's nothing, I just thought I saw something."

He put up the happy grin of his. "Okay!"

Tsuna walked up to the two. His hand rubbing the back of his head nervously. "T-Thanks for helping me out there."

Shiyori shrugged. She really didn't do much.

"Mou…look's like Captain's gonna be out for a while, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Who's gonna be the captain now?"

Shiyori averted her attention to the kendo club's members' conversation. She has always wanted that title. Kendo was of favorite activity to do after-school.

A boy from the club stepped up. He was okay, but he was always cocky about his skills.

"I'll be captain!"

"No! You don't deserve that! I do!"

And so more objections occured. Shiyori got annoyed as the aura around her began to darken. She slowly made her way towards the arguing bunch. They quieted down as she apporached, feeling tingles of fear going down their backs. Her eyes burned through their skulls.

The cocky boy from before walked up to her smugly.

"Ehh? So some girl wants to be Captain? Are you sure about that?" He walked over to her and held her chin lightly in one of his hands.

Putting up a charming look, he said,"I wouldn't want your pretty little face to get hurt."

The other members looked at him shockingly. A brave one stepped up trying to talk some sense to the cocky one.

"O-Oi, Hetsuno, you shouldn't do t-that. Seriously."

Hetsuno laughed loudly, as he looked at them. His irises went back to the girl before him. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. He smirked.

"Hn. What's the worst she could do to me?"

He shouldn't have said that. A kendo stick was launched to the side of his face. He screamed in surprise as he fell to the ground, knocked out. Everyone gasped as they looked to Shiyori, a kendo stick gripped in her right hand, her whole body in a fighting stance. Her eyes showed pure confidence. It intimidated the members. Looking at them with a sinister look, they cowered back in fear.

Yamamoto walked up to them, oblivious to their fear. "Hey, you should let Shiyori-chan be Captain! She's really good!"

The members nodded frantically, beads of sweat protruding from their skin. Yamamoto put his hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Yosh! It's finally settled. You're finally Captain like you always wanted to be Shiyori-chan!"

Shiyori tore her lingering gaze from the kendo members and looked at Yamamoto's laughing figure. Her aura immediately became lighter as she stared at his joyous features. It gave her a calm feeling. She relaxed her stance and stood straight, lowering her kendo stick.

"I guess it is." She looked to her shinai and smiled very lightly.

The bell chimed, signaling for eveyone to go back to class.

"Let's go to class, Takeshi."

"Yosh!"

Everyone left the building and went back to class. Her eyes looked at her surroundings remembering the small baby like figure.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto let out a long yawn. Him and Shiyori walked home almost everyday together considering they only lived a few houses down from eachother.<p>

"Ahh, today was a good day! Ne?"

He rested his arms behind his head as they walked. Shiyori walked with her hands at her sides. Her school bag strapped over one shoulder. "Yeah."

The ebony haired male began to think aloud. "But I can't help but feel like we forgot something."

His friend held a smug look. "Ehh? Did you remember Shiyori-chan?"

Shiyori shook her head. "Nothing."

The boy laughed. "Haha! You're probably right. It probably is nothing."

Shiyori snickered to herself. What they forgot, was not really important anyway.

* * *

><p>The bald Mochida lay unconcious still. His bald head shining with the sun's setting from the window. Hetsuno lay knocked out only a few feet away. After the bell chimed everyone had scurried off to class, not wanting to be punished by the disciplinary committee.<p>

"H-Help." Hetsuno shakily lifted up his hand as he heard the sound of a door opening. His hand was pulled up and his body was lifted up. Hetsuo's eyes widened as he met the eyes with the chairman of the disciplinary committee.

[_Enter scary music here._] "H-Hibari san!"

The most dangerous student in the school looked at Hetsuno and smirked as he brought out one of his tonfas in his free hand.

"I didn't authorize a fight to occur here. Now I'm going to bite you to death, herbivore."

A series of screams began to erupt from the building, unfortunately, no student or even teacher was around to hear it.

Poor Hetsuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: And that's it thus far! This was an old story I posted on Quizilla before the site got shut down haha. Hope you're enjoying it so far! I'll try to update more on Shiyori soon (: In the mean time, if you wanna look at a picture of how she looks, type in "Akibara Shiyori" in the search engine on the Deviantart website (: You'll find my name, HinaSoul, there.

And yes, I do plan to make Yamamoto a love interest for her. So watch out for that!

Best,  
>Nina (:<p> 


	2. A Vigorous Spirit

**Hey Guys! Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own KHR! or any of its characters. I only own Shiyori. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**KHR! Story – Chapter 2 - A Vigorous Spirit**

She blocked his strike with her kendo sword and struck back at her opponent with double the force. The poor boy fell to the ground on his back, out cold. Two other boys ran up and carried him off the tatami mat to the sidelines, looking at the boy with sympathy. Shiyori, once proclaimed as the captain, wasted no time in whipping the slackers of the club into shape. Her long bronze colored hair, pulled up into a high ponytail swayed lightly as she swiped a bang from her face nonchalantly.

"Anyone else?" _Come on, fight me._

Her tone was dark and low. The intimidating aura around her was back. The kendo club members shook their heads furiously, in fear of being struck by the new Captain's beloved shinai. Shiyori looked to her fellow members with a bored expression on her face. Her eyes closed in exasperation as she turned away from them.

"Weaklings. Then you're all dismissed." _How boring. They're all too scared._

"Yes Captain!"

Footsteps stampeded behind her as the kendo room had filed out in mere seconds. Shiyori sighed as she walked slowly into the back room where all the equipment was stored. Placing her kendo stick down in the corner of the room, she stripped herself of the kendo garment and armor she was wearing to reveal a black muscle shirt and blue shorts. She retrieved her red-rimmed glasses from her bag and put them on along with the Namimori uniform. With her shinai strapped safely in its case and on her back, she took her sports and school bag and walked out of the room.

Snickers and laughter came from outside the entrance of the kendo room. _What could they be laughing at?_

Reaching for the door handle and pulling, it wouldn't budge open. Shiyori's dark gray eyes looked out the window and caught sight of the boys mocking her. One stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Another one was pointing and laughing. A third one (Shiyori knew his name was Kaito) turned around so his back faced the girl. He slowly leaned down and pulled his trousers down, an idiotic look on his face. Others around him laughed. Kaito wiggled his behind around in all its pale glory towards the window as he laughed.

"What's wrong _captain_? You don't look so tough now! That's what you get for being cheeky! Get it? Cheeky," the idiot yelled out laughing, the others soon too joining in.

The laughing, not the mooning.

Her indifferent expression stayed the same as she walked away from the window and towards another door.

Outside the kendo room, the boys were laughing wildly at the girl, their captain, who they locked inside. Kaito laughed as he eventually pulled up his school slacks and talked with his friends loudly. He raised his fists in the air in victory.

"That's what she gets for treating us like that! This is her lesson! Next thing you're going to hear is," he cupped his hands together and posed in a flamboyant fashion," Oh~ I'm so sorry everyone I'll quit this club as your _captain_ and bake sweets for all of you~"

Another kendo club member by the name of Hazune laughed and stood up next to Kaito.

"No way man, you're doing it all wrong! It's more like this," he stood up stiffly, a blank expression on his face. He began to proceed to talk in monotone, robotic –like expression. Everyone laughed.

"No, no."

Arms draped heavily around the shoulders of both Kaito and Hazune. They shakily turned their heads to meet with bored, dark gray irises hidden under bronze bangs. They knew that look in their eyes, the creepy aura.

"C-Captain," Kaito stuttered out. Beads of sweat ran down the back of his neck as no one dared to make a single move, terror on their minds.

Shiyori turned to Kaito, her dark aura mysteriously gone, a small grin on her face. "Excuse me, Kaito-san. I'd like to ask Hazune-san a question." Hazune gulped down the imaginary ball in his throat heavily.

"Ne, Hazune-san. Tell me, how would I have done it again?"

Hazune didn't move a muscle; he was frozen in utmost fear. Shiyori's grin disappeared, her expression back to a small frown. "So you won't tell me," she stated. Her eyes drooped slightly as she simply shrugged and let go of them. They held surprise faces.

Quickly she turned her attention to Kaito, "Kaito-_san_," he jumped at the way she said his name, "You said I was cheeky, mutt?"

The dark haired boy turned to Shiyori, getting slightly angry. He was tired of this new captain mistreating all the club members like they were her punching bags.

"Yeah, I did. What of it?"

Shiyori merely pulled an infamous slight shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing, you boys just have a lot of mouth for worthless little pups that can't bite."

Kaito boldly stood his ground in anger and charged for Shiyori. He managed to somehow tackle her to the ground, surprisingly. Her glasses flew off her face to the side. Other than the little wince when she hit the ground, her face stayed the same, her eyebrows furrowing very slightly. He yelled in her face.

"Yes! That's what you get! You treat us like we're dogs! We're most definitely NOT animals so stop treating us like that! You're not meant to be Captai-".

Kaito was kicked off in an instant by Shiyori and tumbled into Hazune. She quickly jumped back onto her two feet.

"Do you mutts even know the purpose of kendo?" she said cooly.

She got into a fighting position as the boys struggled to get up.

"You're fighting spirit is _weak_. Show me you're actually worth something."

Kaito yelled out several profanities while getting up, along with Hazune. They held fury in their expressions. The other frozen kendo club members began to break out of the ice and glared up at their Captain in anger and confidence. Their fears were gone.

Shiyori smirked as each of them charged at her, one after the other. With a single flying kick, Shiyori's muscled legs easily knocked them out. The rest who weren't affected by the kick, charged, throwing punches, kicks, even their own bodies. The only ones left were Hazune and Kaito. Kaito threw a punch at Shiyori but missed slightly, a few inches close from her face. Two arms slyly held her in a headlock. Looking around, she assumed it was Hazune.

"Finish her!"

Kaito smirked as he aimed the punch and it collided with a face, Hazune's face. The boy fell to the ground as Kaito's smug look broke to see Shiyori behind him. He backed up slowly as she prepared for a kick to his face, but her foot had ceased its movement a few inches from his face.

"Good job. You faced your fear," she said as her leg lowered to the ground. Hazune looked bewildered at the stoic captain. She looked out at the struggling bodies before her, trying to get up. "All of you." A small grin came across her face. Reaching down for her glasses, the kendo members looked at her shocked.

"W-what do you mean?"

The bronze haired girl shrugged.

"Kendo is all about empowering your mind and body through rigorous training. It teaches you to face things head on, to fight with tremendous spirit. From there, you can take on numerous obstacles that get in your way."

"But-"

"Your minds and bodies weren't working in unison. While your minds were angered by my treatment towards you, your bodies failed to even try to take me down."

The members looked confused for a bit, but understood what Shiyori was trying to teach them.

"You can't let fear hold you back. As a person who practices the art of kendo, you have to understand it's true purpose."

Everyone stayed quiet. They had forgotten the true art of kendo, the empowerment of the mind and body. Mochida had always taught them it was merely about fighting and winning.

"I'm going home now. We'll use what you learned today with the shinai tomorrow." _You're still a bunch of slackers._

She then walked away, leaving a quiet group to think to themselves. _But slowly, you will all have more strengthened minds and hearts. One day, those skills will prove effective in dire situations. _

Kaito looked to the girl in awe. He called out to her. "Akibara-san!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Next time won't be so easy. I'll come at you with everything I got, _captain_." His tone on the word 'captain' held no disdain, no fear either.

The corners of the girl's mouth pulled into a small smile, something they had not seen from the captain before since she was so harsh with them. This smile was small, but genuine. With a nod to them, she turned and continued on her way.

Kaito's face flushed red faintly at the gentle expression. "I'll prove to you I'm not worthless, you'll see."

The team soon got up and walked home without a word. On that day, they had gained a new respect for her, far more than Mochida has ever gotten from them. Shiyori had provided a life lesson that they would never forget.

* * *

><p>A small form smirked at the scene before him.<em> Akibara Shiyori. <em>

She has the determination and technique. A very strong-willed mafioso she could be. She'd make a fine hitman for the Vongola. He looked down at his chameleon partner whom rested on his arm.

"What do you think, Leon?"

* * *

><p>Shiyori walked to the front gate of the school. She saw a familiar looking figure waiting there. Honey brown eyes looked her way happily as he ran up to the kendo captain giving her a hug. Shiyori returned it slightly, although she should be used to any athletes' sweat scent (herself being an athlete as well), she still wasn't used to it. Yamamoto laughed, getting the picture.<p>

"Haha! Sorry, Shiyori-chan!"

Shiyori smiled slightly as she walked with him home, listening to more of Yamamoto's stories from baseball practice. Along the way, Yamamoto nudged Shiyori's shoulder with his elbow lightly.

"So…," he trailed off.

His companion looked up at him confused. "Eh?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to ask you. How has practice been going, _Captain_?" He winked.

They finally got to the front of Takesushi, Yamamoto's stop. They stood there for a while as Shiyori looked up at the ebony haired baseball freak. She smirked as she closed her eyes.

"It's been good."

Yamamoto laughed as he ruffled Shiyori's hair. She countered his gesture with an annoyed grunt. "Glad you're enjoying it!" He walked into the sushi restaurant and looked back.

"Seeya tomorrow!"

Shiyori nodded at him and proceeded going back home. On the way, a small child-like figure stood in her way. She eyed the small baby carefully. The kendo captain had seen that familiar fedora before.

"Ciaossu."

The small baby tipped his hat at her, confirming her suspicions.

"You're that small baby from a few days ago."

The baby nodded.

"Akibara Shiyori. My name is Reborn. I have a proposition for you."

One of Shiyori's eyebrows rose up slightly. He was odd, but something about his appearance made it inviting to hear his proposal. She bent down to his level, looking intently. Just what did this odd looking baby want with her?

"I'm listening." _Things are sure to get more interesting._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**A/N:** Aaaannd that's the end of chapter 2! Feel free to favorite/follow and provide feedback as well!

Best,  
>Nina (:<p> 


	3. Recruitment

**A KHR! Story - Chapter 3 - Recruitment**

"I've been watching you for a few days now Shiyori-san. You seem to be a very vigorous fighter." The little baby smirked.

_Yeah, that's_ _not creepy at all._

"What is it that you want with me?" Shiyori was keen on finding out her ties with her new acquaintance.

Reborn smiled. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you know him?"

She nodded. The oddball? What did he have to do with her?

"He needs proper training to fight and you're the most suitable person for the job with your skills and leadership. I saw you kick your kendo club into shape. You just have to do the same with Tsuna."

Her brown eyebrows furrowed slightly. She was supposed to train that oddball Tsunayoshi? She remembered the time where he and Mochida-sempai had gotten into their fight. The 'oddness' that radiated off of the boy gave her a weird sensation. Something had sparked differently in him in mere seconds.

Shiyori looked to the baby confused. "Why should I? It seems like he's fine—considering that mishap with Mochida-sempai and all." She shrugged.

The chameleon on Reborn's shoulder suddenly glowed and turned into a gun. He pointed the gun at Shiyori who now stood up, surprised. It was a real gun, no denying it. Even if it wasn't, Shiyori wasn't going to risk anything.

"What are you doing?" She set out in her fighting stance.

With another smirk, Reborn unloaded the gun, taking a red bullet out the cartridge, bringing it up to show the girl before him. He meant her no harm, he just wanted to show her something.

'What a weird little one, nonchalantly holding around guns like that,' Shiyori sweatdropped. She adjusted her red-trimmed glasses again at the bridge of her nose. Hesitantly, the kendo captain kneeled down once more, examining the bullet on Reborn's little hand.

"This is a dying will bullet. A person shot in the head by this will be resurrected with dying will. I shot Tsuna with this during his fight with Mochida."

Shiyori nodded. "So this is the reason for that odd feeling he was emitting."

Reborn smiled. "Corretto," he remarked in italian. "Take the time to really look at Tsuna. He's an actual crybaby without my bullets."

The girl frowned. "So his strength was all because of the bullets? If so, then it was an unfair fight."

He loaded back the bullet into the cartridge. The gun immediately turned back into his companion, Leon.

The small hitman looked to Shiyori. "Tsuna is going to be the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola family. He has the strength, but these bullets pull it out of him. He's just too much of a coward. You can help him Shiyori-san."

Shiyori looked over Reborn, astonishment on her face. This odd kid Tsuna, a future mafia boss? This could lead to unnecessary trouble not only for her in the future, but her own family as well. The girl wasn't stupid or oblivious. She stood up quickly and rotated her body the other way.

"Before you go, you should know." They cooly shared a glance. "Yamamoto Takeshi is now part of his family too."

She whirled back fast, bewildered. Reborn smirked as an annoyed look grew on the girl's face as she sweatdropped. "Of course he did." Only Takeshi would be oblivious enough to join him. They've been hanging out so much more recently. He probably thought this was all just some game.

"So will you help me? If not, I could always ask Mochida. He seems like he's better suited at this point."

Shiyori grew an anger mark on her forehead. Anything but that. She had too much pride. Her eyes narrowed at the mafioso. She didn't like being belittled, much less underestimated.

The two shared one long stare down until-

"Fine, I'll do it."

Another smirk came out from Reborn. "Welcome to the Vongola, Shiyori-san."

He tipped his hat as he suddenly retreated into a secret entrance by the wall they were standing next to. Shiyori looked to the sky. If she couldn't teach that Tsunayoshi to be protective of his so called "family", he wouldn't be able to protect Yamamoto in dire situations they were sure to face.

"Bakamoto, this is all your fault." She sighed and retreated home. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>"Shiyori-chan~! Let's eat lunch together!"<p>

Yamamoto smiled at his friend.

Shiyori eyed him warily without turning her head to him. She continued to remain in her seat, her body still, but relaxed. "Eh? Are you mad at me?" He asked worriedly.

Turning her head away from him, she looked away from his puppy eyes. They could be hard to deny sometimes when he looked at her like that. It's been like that since they were younger.

He patted her on the shoulder. The other hand rubbing the back of his neck an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry! It's because we haven't been talking or hanging out the past few days besides yesterday! Both our clubs hold us up. I've been hanging out with Tsuna and Gokudera a lot too. Ah I know! You should join us! We play mafia and everything! It's really fun," he laughed as both his arms relaxed at his sides.

Her eyes twitched. _Fun?_ And that transfer student with the bombs was part of the family too? But then again she should have figured. Guys as weird as Tsuna should be with that group. Reborn's words echoed in her ears _"Welcome to the Vongola, Shiyori-san."_

She sighed as she gave in to Yamamoto's apology.

"Whatever, Takeshi." _Unfortunately, I guess I'm part of that weird group now._

Yamamoto grinned as he pulled the girl and her lunch to the desk of none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. Without realizing, her gray irises pooled into the future mafia boss' as she forcefully pulled a chair next to her to sit beside him and across Yamamoto. He stared back, frozen in fear until a bang of a fist on the desk broke it. Her eyes then traveled to the transfer student from Italy.

"Oi! Stop looking at the boss like that or I'll blow you up!"

Green eyes challenged gray ones in a hard stare as she remarked with a simple "Do it."

He jumped out of his chair and was about to pull out something from his school blazer until Tsuna bursted out, "G-Gokudera-kun! It's fine," with a cowardly pitch in his voice.

Gokudera gave the newcomer another angry glare as he ceased his movement and settled back into his chair, the tension between the two of them obvious to anyone, besides one that is.

"Haha, didn't I tell you they were funny Shiyori-chan?" They all sweatdropped at the baseball freak's obliviousness.

Tsuna took the opportunity to talk to the girl who helped him that one day with Mochida.

"U-um. I don't think I've ever formally introduced myself. I'm-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." She switched her glance. "And you are Gokudera Hayato. I'm in your class, of course I know."

"Eh-." Tsuna stood there in his seat shocked, not knowing what to say. Such a stoic and brassy tone. "I'm Akibara Shiyori, if you didn't know that by now," she said as she started to eat her lunch nonchalantly.

Tsuna looked between the brassy girl and the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto gorging on their bentos. These two were apparently the best of friends and yet their personalites clashed by a landslide. Tsuna could see something tick in Gokudera as he was about to have another outburst. He quickly grabbed his attention.

"G-Gokudera-kun! You said you were gonna share a snack with me?"

The mafioso snapped out of his rage and turned all excited, wanting to share his favorite snacks with his beloved boss.

Shiyori took in his sudden change of character. It seemed he was really intent on protecting Tsuna. Her eyes slowly rested on Yamamoto eating his lunch. _Just how did you get tangled up in this mess, Takeshi? _

Litle by little, she couldn't help but angrily blame Tsuna once more. In the first few minutes of the meal Yamamoto kept talking about the "wild" times where they played mafia. It involved baby cows with bazookas, little girls with smelly breath that moved people, a woman who turns all food purple, explosions and more weird and dangerous sounding stories involving the underwear-clad-at-the-time Tsuna. Her chopsticks viciously picked at her bento, her anger towards the boy slowly growing. _Such weird stories that this guy is getting Takeshi involved in. He could get him hurt. Why does Takeshi have to be so oblivious to the fact he could get hurt? _

One vicious pick.

Two vicious picks.

Three vicious picks.

"U-Um. Yamamoto-kun, won't you take this? I made it especially for you," says a girl from another class as she hands Yamamoto a bento, a blush on her cheeks. He took it politely. "I don't know why you're giving me this, but thank you!" He smiled as she squealed away with her friends on the other side of the classroom.

That set it off.

One last vicious pick at her food brought the entire bento to the floor from her hand. She looked at her bento in awe. Her sweets, her beautiful omelete her grandmother had made for her, all ruined on the floor. Her eyes went wide. People stared at the girl who's eyes looked downcast to her delicious meal. Her heart broke a little inside as her stomach growled. Omelets and sweets were her favorite, besides sushi of course. Whatever gesture made her set that last pierce to her bento, she'll never know.

"Aw Shiyori-chan don't worry. I'll share my meal with you!"

Shiyori looked up to see a piece of Yamamoto's sushi held up with chopsticks, hovering towards Shiyori's mouth. "Say ahhh."

Everything turned slow motion. Students paused to look at the gesture from Yamamoto to Shiyori. Some of the girl's faces lighted up at this daring move. It was almost like a secondhand kiss! This girl would basically be secondhand kissing their precious Yamamoto. Tsuna noticed this too as a blush formed on his face.

'So daring,' he thought. In a place like this, he would never have the courage to do this with any girl, specifically with Kyoko.

As Shiyori's mouth began to open slightly, a crowd of boys burst into the classroom.

"CAPTAAAIIIIIIN!"

Everyone looked shocked to the huge group of boys, Shiyori's face a bit annoyed. It wasn't that she cared about Yamamoto sharing his meal, her kendo team altogether were just too loud.

Kaito stepped out of the group and held out a bento box with a brand new omelet. "Captain! We noticed that your meal dropped when we were err-all admiring you from afar! We as the kendo team bring you a new one so please accept it!" He brought the bento near her face and she looked at them with bored eyes and eyebrows lightly raised.

She took it calmly. "Thank you."

"Oh! And this too captain!"

Another boy from the club presented her with a small box, a small cake coating in a massive amount of sugar and little sweets decorating along the frosting inside. At this, Shiyori's eyes grew as she took it quickly and sampled a small bite. Her taste buds flew as she let loose one of her genuine famous smiles that the kendo team swooned over. They discovered her reaction to delicious sweets after she discovered a forgotten piece of cake in the home economics room. Ever since then, they try to slip her some sweets to get a glimpse of their captain's stoic demeanor turn adorable.

But as soon as it came, it had left just as fast. Her eyes went back to their usual look. "Okay, you can go now."

The team stood up straight and saluted. "YES MA'AM!" And walked out in a quick and orderly fashion.

The class laughed at the loud bunch and continued to their lunch, the memory of the almost moe moment between Akibara and Yamamoto long gone. Shiyori turned back to the three boys before her. Gokudera held the same sneering look. Tsuna looked sheepishly between her and Yamamoto. And Yamamoto? He was laughing.

"Haha! You've gotten really popular Shiyori-chan!"

Shiyori shrugged but turned her attention back to Tsuna with a small glare. Before she was interrupted by her violent stabbing, she remembered she was mad at Tsuna. This boy was the reason she had to get involved with weirdos. This boy was the reason for pulling Yamamoto into something that could hurt him. Tensions again riled high as the hot headed Gokudera was about to yell out, but was cut off once again before he could. The teacher had come in and class was back in session.

* * *

><p>"Boss! Let's go home together!"<p>

Tsuna nodded as he and Gokudera started on their way home, but before they could, Reborn appeared from a small machine coming out of the ground. Tsuna yelped in surprise. "Reborn! Stop showing up in weird places!" He relaxed. "And what's with the outfit?"

Reborn was wearing an armored garment. A uniform someone would wear if they were doing kendo. He looked up at the two.

"You're going to be training with someone today."

Tsuna looked astonished. "Eh? With who?" A tired groan escaped his lips. "Reborn, I had a long day, can I just go home and take a break?"

The hitman stood there unblinking, the curt smile still plastered on his face. The two stood there looking back at him confused. Leon transformed into a gun as Reborn pointed at Tsuna.

"Go to the kendo room now or I'll kill you here."

"HEEEEEEEE NO DON'T SHOOT!" Tsuna screamed as he ran towards the kendo room. Gokudera, just as shocked, ran after him. "Wait up! Boss!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Gokudera walked up to the kendo room, opening the door to see multiple people standing in a circle, with two people in the center, their stances in the striking position. A hand landed on Tsuna's shoulders as he screeched in fright. It was none other than Yamamoto smiling with the armor-clad Reborn sitting on his broad shoulders.<p>

"Yo! You guys wanted to see Shiyori in action too?" Tsuna looked shocked. He almost forgot Akibara was the captain. He hoped it wasn't her he had to train with. Reborn pointed to the kendo team as they stood still waiting for the cue to start.

"Tsuna, watch and learn." Tsuna gazed upon the people once more.

A firm voice wavered around the room. "Land one hit on any of my datotsu-bui. If you're hit by me on any of your target points, stand aside and let the next person go. Remember to come at me with everything you've got."

"YES MA'AM!"

It was amazing. Though it wasn't a formal kendo fight, one person at a time would try to nail Shiyori at one of her target points but to no avail. As she landed her hits to her opponent's head, wrist, and torso protectors, they were forced to retreat quickly for the next in line to swing their shinai around. Shiyori's shinai danced as she gracefully blocked every oncoming hit. Soon enough, the last person in the circle was up. Their bamboo blades clashed as they each tried to land a hit.

"More aggressive Kaito," yelled Shiyori.

The boy roared as he slammed his shinai hard on his opponent's. Shiyori mustered enough strength to push back before the head touched her torso. She smirked under her mask. 'He's improving,' she thought.

Yells of encouragement from the other team members ushered for Kaito to give it his all. Their weapons kept recoiling off of each other from the brute strength they were both emitting. The two yelled as they continued to keep up with each other's hits and blocks.

"Yeah! Go Shiyo-chan!"

Shiyori, in hearing this, wavered a bit unexpectedly. 'Not that annoying pet name again,' she thought_._

In that moment, she felt the shinai jab her on the shoulder. He had landed a hit. She grunted as she could sense everyone's realization at Kaito's accomplishment. Kaito stared at his captain shocked, not believing his achievement himself. Everyone started cheering.

"Alright Kaito! You landed a hit!"

Kaito smiled under his mask as he gazed excitedly upon his captain. "Captain! I did i-"

A swift swish of Shiyori's shinai hit the bottom of Kaito's head protector that protected his throat. It flew off his face as he fell back by the sudden and unexpected impact. He and the rest of the onlookers gawked at Shiyori's move. Standing back into her relaxed position, she took off her mask, wiping the little beads of sweat from her face with her forearm. Opening her eyes, she surveyed everyone watching, an irked look on her face as she saw the trio at the door. Tsuna and Gokudera looked wide eyed.

Gokudera stepped forward. "Hey that was a dirty move! He hit you first!"

Shiyori shrugged at this. "I told him to hit me at my target points. Last I checked, there's no target points on the shoulder."

Tsuna saw Kaito's eyes widen to this realization as he bowed before Shiyori. "I'm sorry captain! It was my fault for forgetting."

She shook her head at him. "Next time, we'll have to work on precision. Imagine I was your enemy and you swiped an actual blade at my shoulder. That wouldn't have stopped me. You'd have to slash me in the head, torso or throat or I'll go to the ends of the earth trying to kill you. Learn to hit with precision or you'll be dead in one slash." She turned her attention to the rest. "That goes for everyone as well. Good work today, especially you, Kaito." The bowing boy inclined his body, his eyes in complete admiration. He nodded. "Thank you captain!"

"You're all done for today."

"YES MA'AM." They said as they speedily gathered up their stuff and left the room.

The future mafia boss gulped, dreading coming here in the first place. He knew now that Shiyori was definetely going to be the one to train him. There was no doubt about it. He squawked as Shiyori walked up to the trio in a small fit. Pushing away Gokudera and Tsuna, her pointer finger pounded roughly on the baseball freak's chest.

"Takeshi. What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Yamamoto laughed as he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it just slips out sometimes, you know that!" He placed both his hands on the girl's shoulders after. "But you were really amazing Shiyori-chan! I'm proud of you." He ruffled her hair as she groaned in protest.

Tsuna let out a breathe of air in relief. He thought she was going to come for him. Maybe she wasn't supposed to train with him after all. His relief was cut short as the front of his shirt was clenched up so that he was face to face with Shiyori.

"And I didn't forget about you either. Now suit up. We've got training to do. I promised that baby," she pointed at Reborn, "that I would train you, but on one condition. If you fail to conquer my training, you have to abide by my wishes."

The spikey haired student gulped again. "What is it?"

She glared at him with firm, narrowed eyes.

"That you exclude me and Takeshi from all this mafia nonsense and not include us in anything of that sort. I'm not having any harm come to the people I care about."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And there you have it people! Chapter threeeeee~! Finally right? Excuse me if there's any errors of any kind. I kind of rushed to get this chapter in since I've just started school so other things have been too overwhelming. If anything I'll update it haha.

If you didn't get the "secondhand kissing" part, that was just my interpretation of a "moe"ment (*bu duhm tsss*) get it? no? okay aha. C'mon guys, they're still in middle school so when you see that "lovey dovey" type stuff at a young age you're just like "oh dear I'm blushing."

If anyone's a little confused about the "datotsu-bui" thing Shiyori refers to, it's supposed to be the "target points". These are what gives the points in the kendo competitions. When someone lands a hit on the target points (i.e. parts of the head protector, wrist protector, torso protector) with good force, endurance and precision, they are rewarded with a point.

Leave me with some more feedback guys! I always get so happy when I see a notification pop up on my screen that tells me when one of you guys faved/commented/followed my story. I want to make it better (:

Thanks!

Nina (:


End file.
